As advances in technology have dramatically risen in recent years, consumers can now enjoy media content through a variety of means. Consumers can experience media content through analog and digital televisions, set-top boxes, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) systems, satellite television systems, cable systems, and other media systems. The media broadcast through such systems can include audio, video, text, and/or images or combinations thereof.
Although consumers can experience and interact with media content in multiple ways on their own, enjoying such media content with others often provides a different and often times more interesting experience than experiencing the media content alone. People often resort to inviting friends over to watch a media program or to getting together to experience a program at a place such as a movie theater.
Moreover, it is difficult to know the demographic of consumers of various media content. Advertising, such as, for example, television (TV) advertising, has traditionally been carried out based on generalized age, sex, and income ranges for the entire viewer group of a TV show. In order to determine the appeal of the media program to the user, large sample group polling and target group viewings have been relied upon. However, polling is expensive and may not provide the detailed responses desired. Moreover, target group viewings are also expensive, limited in the number of responses that are used, and do not occur in a user's native viewing/experiential environment.